xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Screams of the Siren
"Screams of the Siren" is the twenty-seventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Brandon Sawyer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on April 16, 2005. __TOC__ Overview After a Xiaolin Showdown, the Xiaolin Warriors find the mermaid Dyris frozen in ice. After freeing her, she is attacked by a warrior who was also frozen in ice, named Klofange, who Dyris says is trying to destroy all mermaids and she's the last one in existence. Jack takes Klofange to his headquarters, and the Xiaolin take Dyris to the temple. When the Xiaolin learn that Dyris is an evil siren who wants to flood the world using underwater volcanoes and rule it, they must defeat her in a Xiaolin Showdown to save the Earth. Synopsis The episode begins as Omi faces Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Gills of Hamachi, a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to breathe underwater. Jack uses the Jetbootsu to walk up an icy cliff, to reach the Gills of Hamachi. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami to destroy the cliff. Jack falls, and Omi claims the Gills of Hamachi. The Xiaolin Warriors see a beautiful girl frozen in the ice. Raimundo said someone should jump in and save her. Raimundo, feeling how cold the water is, tries suggesting that Clay Bailey go in. However, Clay pushes the coward into the water to save her. Raimundo breaks her free and discovers she has a tail. Dyris, the mermaid, explains her situation as the ice continues to crumble revealing an ancient warrior. He sees Dyris and attacks. Clay and Kimiko Tohomiko defend her by using the Glove of Jisaku and the Ju-Ju Flytrap. A Jack-Bot grabs the warrior and takes him to Jack. Dyris explains that the warrior, Klofange, is chasing her. Dyris explains her history with Klofange and reveals that she's the last mermaid in existence. In their previous encounter, an ice floe collapsed and trapped the pair. The monks offer her sanctuary at the Xiaolin Temple. Unable to leave the water, Dyris rides in the mouth of Dojo Kanojo Cho after filling it using the Orb of Tornami; they assure Dyris that Dojo brushes his teeth everyday. Kimiko is angry with the boys and decides to confront Dyris. Kimiko complains about Dyris’ hypnotizing the boys, but Dyris claims it is what girls are supposed to do. She coaches Kimiko into using her looks to charm Omi into doing her chores for her. Jack Spicer attacks the Xiaolin Temple with his Jack-Bots. Klofange runs along the roofs to Dyris' pool. The boys argue about saving her, leaving Kimiko to fight the Jack-Bots. While running, Klofange traps Omi in a net, entangles Raimundo, and arrives at the pool, to encounter Clay. He dispatches Clay only to realize that Dyris has disappeared. The monks are confused about her disappearance because Dyris is unable to walk. Klofange reveals that mermaids are actually monsters when they leave the water. Jack realizes that he has been unintentionally aiding the wrong side. Klofange explains Dyris' plan to flood the world, so she can rule over it. The monks discover that Dyris has stolen Shen Gong Wu needed to set off volcanoes across the globe to melt the polar icecaps in order to flood the world. Dyris had even tricked Dojo into revealing the location of the Black Beetle, a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to withstand extreme heat. The monks, along with Dojo and Klofange, set off to find it before Dyris does. In the middle of the Atlantic, Omi uses the Gills of Hamachi to go underwater to find it. He suddenly grows fins, gills, and his skin turns green, much to Kimiko's disgust. He dives down, and sees a sunken ship. He grabs the Black Beetle and is about to swim to the surface when he sees Dyris. She takes advantage of his gullibility, and takes the Gills of Hamachi from him. Omi, now unable to breathe underwater, drops the Beetle and swims for the far-away surface, while Dyris laughs and swims away. Omi knows that he cannot make it, and suddenly Omi is taken into the Silver Manta Ray, with his friends piloting it. The other monks (particularly Raimundo) reprimand Omi for losing the Gills. Suddenly, the Silver Manta Ray is under attack, by Jack, and his new Shark-bots. Omi goes down to find Dyris, while Jack attacks in his squid sub, along with his Shark-bots. Clay suddenly has an idea, and uses the Glove of Jisaku and the Reversing Mirror to move the Shark-bots towards Jack's sub. Jack ejects just as the Sharks tear the submarine to pieces. Meanwhile, Omi finds Dyris, and takes the Gills back, despite being tricked again. Suddenly, the Black Beetle appears. Both put their hands on it, and that means a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi sets the showdown as "get the other person's Shen Gong Wu," but then he adds to have it on dry land. Klofange rebukes Omi for leading her out of the water, since that is when she would turn into her true monstrous form. Omi asks how bad could she be, and hears a loud noise. He turns around and gets his answer. Dyris is no longer a beautiful mermaid, but now a hideous monster, 1000 times bigger than Omi. Omi puts on the Gills of Hamachi and tries to take a deep breath, and quickly learns it is impossible to breathe air while wearing the Gills. Dyris holds Omi like a fish as he squirms around, desperately looking at the pool of water below. Suddenly, without warning, Omi takes off the Gills, and uses his power with water to make the water below jump up in a wave and hit Dyris, shocking her and turning her back into a mermaid. Omi leaps forward, grabs the Fist of Tebigong, and kisses Dyris on the nose. Dyris, unhappy about her loss, attempts to attack. Klofange restrains her with a rope from his staff as the entire ice floe starts to collapse. Klofange urges the warriors to leave, and they do, with reluctance. As the monks drive away in the Silver Manta Ray, the ice floe collapses. Dyris and Klofange, trapped in the collapsing ice, are once again bound together in ice. Meanwhile, Jack's on his broken squid sub, bobbing on the surface. Tired of Jack's whining, Wuya leaves. Suddenly, the monks pull up, offering to take Jack back. He thanks them with tears in his eyes as he climbs on one of the wings. Then Clay's lasso ties around Jack drag him behind the Silver Manta Ray. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Gills of Hamachi are a Shen Gong Wu that allow the wearer to be under water for longs periods of time. When worn, the user is turned to a fish, however they only stay a fish while having the item on. Jack and Omi were having a showdown over it in an icy region.}} The Black Beetle is a Shen Gong Wu that can withstand up to 1000s of degrees of heat. When used, a full body armor is formed around the wearer. Like most armor Wu, it only remains active while on a person. It was found in an old, abandoned ship underwater.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles style="width:100%" Climb the Icy Mountain The showdown has already started when the episode begins. Omi is dazed on a platform of ice, as Jack skillfully skates around him. Jack and Omi both jump from ice platform to ice platform, going toward the prize Shen Gong Wu, the Gills of Hamachi, Omi having a little more trouble than Jack. Jack uses the Jetbootsu to easily climb the glacier where the Gills of Hamachi rest, while Omi is stuck at the bottom. Frustrated, Omi hits the glacier, creating a crack. This crack gives Omi inspiration, and he uses the Orb of Tornami in the crack, rapidly expanding it. This eventually causes the whole glacier to collapse, and Omi jumps up on the falling pieces to get to the Gills before Jack, winning the showdown for Omi. - Steal the Wu Omi and Dyris both touch the Black Beetle at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Gills of Hamachi against Dyris' Fist of Tebigong. The game is Steal the Wu, and Omi states they will play it on dry land. Dyris gets out of the water and turns into her true monstrous form. When the showdown starts, Dyris starts off by flicking Omi against the wall with the Fist of Tebigong. Omi tries to slide forward, but Dyris smashes the Fist of Tebigong into the ground, sending him flying. The Gills of Hamachi go flying and land on his throat. He activates them, only to realize he can't breathe. Dyris picks up Omi, and is about to grab the Gills from his neck when Omi takes them off and sends a geyser of water at Dyris. He keeps the water pointing at her, causing her to stay in her mermaid form, and takes the Fist of Tebigong from her, winning the showdown. - } Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown